This application is a national stage application of PCT/JP2013/073488, international filing date Sep. 2, 2013, and claims priority to JP 2012-234535, filed in Japan on Oct. 24, 2012, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to an electricity storage module.
Known examples of power storage elements that contain power storage devices include secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries and nickel hydrogen batteries. A plurality of secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, are connected together to form a battery module. One such battery module is known, for example, from JP 2006-210312A.